crashteamracingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot Racing 2: Revenge of Oxide
Voice Cast *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Mel Winkler as Aku Aku *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot *Julie Kavner as Tawna Bandicoot *Nancy Cartwright as Polar and Rilla Roo *Pamela Hayden as Pura *James Arnold Taylor as Baby T-Rex *Lex Lang as Dr. Neo Cortex *Blair Underwood as Uka Uka *Linda Ballantyne as Dr. N. Gin and Dr. Nitrus Brio *Hank Azaria as Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong *Mark Hamill as Dingodile *Greg Eagles as Ripper Roo *Dan Castellaneta as Papu Papu *Tom Kenny as Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe and Spyro the Dragon *Kelsey Grammer as Pinstripe Potoroo *Wally Wingert as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *E. G. Daily as Penta Penguin *Corey Burton as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Matt Sloan as Nitrous Oxide Playable Characters Adventure Mode Tatooine * Crash Circuit (Trophy Race, Red Token, Relic Race) * Bandicoot Forest (Trophy Race, Green Token, Relic Race) * Night Before Christmas (Trophy Race, Blue Token, Relic Race) * Garage Wale (Trophy Race, Yellow Token, Relic Race) * Sewer Speedway (Trophy Race, Orange Token, Relic Race) * Crystal Collect: Moay Jungle (Purple Token) * Boss: Rilla Roo (Track: Garage Wale) Mustafar * Haunted Tomb (Trophy Race, Red Token, Relic Race) * Brio Magnetic (Trophy Race, Blue Token, Relic Race) * Sunny Beach (Trophy Race, Green Token, Relic Race) * Icy Cave (Trophy Race, Orange Token, Relic Race) * Royal Crash (Trophy Race, Yellow Token, Relic Race) * Crystal Collect: Pyramid's Core (Purple Token) * Boss: Dr. Nitrus Brio (Track: Sunny Beach) Kashyyyk * Kong Power (Trophy Race, Green Token, Relic Race) * Pura Palace (Trophy Race, Blue Token, Relic Race) * Crash to the Future (Trophy Race, Orange Token, Relic Race) * Sphinx Speedway (Trophy Race, Red Token, Relic Race) * Weapons of Mass Destruction (Trophy Race, Yellow Token, Relic Race) * Crystal Collect: Icicle Stadium (Purple Token) * Boss: Koala Kong (Track: Kong Power) Bespin * Me, Myself & Nefarious Tropy (Trophy Race, Green Token, Relic Race) * Snowy Pursuit (Trophy Race, Orange Token, Relic Race) * Tiny Temple (Trophy Race, Red Token, Relic Race) * Mystery Caves (Trophy Race, Yellow Token, Relic Race) * Tire & Ice (Trophy Race, Blue Token, Relic Race) * Crystal Collect: Stone Canyon (Purple Token) * Boss: Komodo Moe (Track: Snowy Pursuit) Endor * Rings of Uranus (Trophy Race, Red Token, Relic Race) * Cortex Castle (Trophy Race, Green Token, Relic Race) * Tropy Academy (Trophy Race, Yellow Token, Relic Race) * Dragon Laugh Factory (Trophy Race, Orange Token, Relic Race) * The Lost Space (Trophy Race, Blue Token, Relic Race) * Crystal Collect: Scorch Falls (Purple Token) * Boss: Spyro the Dragon (Track: Dragon Laugh Factory) Death Star * Red Gem Cup * Green Gem Cup * Blue Gem Cup * Yellow Gem Cup * Orange Gem Cup * Purple Gem Cup - Boss Cup * Hyper Spaceway (Relic Race) * Tawna Circuit (Relic Race) * The Mysterious Gasmoxia (Relic Race) * Boss: Nitrous Oxide (Track: The Mysterious Gasmoxia) Weapons And Power-Ups Weapons in CTR can be gained by smashing a ? wooden crate found on the race track and Battle Arenas. Some weapons (such as the Missile and the Bowling Bomb) come as single use or in groups of 3 (however, this effect is random). Weapons are activated by pressing 'O' on the PSone controller. By picking up 10 'Wumpa Fruits', players are able to 'Juice Up' the weapon in their possession. This improves the weapon in some way, either by increasing its effectiveness or durability. 'Wumpa Fruits' can be obtained by smashing plain wooden crates or by collecting single fruits, found on the race track and Battle Arenas. Wumpa Fruits are lost if the player is hit by a weapon or if they fall into a chasm or out of bounds. The weapons found in CTR are as follows: